Coffee, tea or me?
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Where a tired Hinata accidentally drinks Hanabi's experimental "aphrodisiac" and stumbles inside the wrong bedroom, namely Neji's. NejiHina


**WARNING:** Incest

**Case:** A come-back fic! Yay! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** One can only wish.

**Title:** Coffee, tea or me?

**Chapter:** Two-shots.

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**Coffee, tea or me?"**

The 19 year old Hyuuga Hinata staggered down the hallway of the Hyuuga mansion that cold breezy evening. Her balance must be off that night for she had to constantly support herself by placing her hand on the walls as she made way into the main living room, the largest of the numerous living rooms the Hyuuga mansion catered. She patted her damp hair with a towel that was draped along her shoulders since she just came from a hot shower and it enhanced the chilly night. She dragged herself along the long and dim hallway. Apparently, the cold walls started to become warm as she neared the living room and she could smell the soft scent of chamomile.

Hinata wasn't sick. In fact, she felt fine, just that she was very tired from today's mission which consisted of her and her teammates going back and forth from Konoha to the Sand Village to deliver important messages and scrolls. It seemed that the Sand Village was having trouble with a certain neighboring village and war was seething to break through and as allies, Konoha was set to help them sort out everything they could before engaging in any bloodshed. Her team was assigned to help bring written entities across the two villages.

Along the way, some ninja bandits who wanted war to pursue kept on intervening with their mission and intense fighting engaged. Fortunately, Hinata's team managed to carry out their mission efficiently but not without the expense of their energy and a few scratches and bruises here and there.

Hinata furrowed her brows, not wanting to think further more of the event that day. The heiress wanted nothing but a warm bath, a cup of tea and fall into deep slumber that night. She gave a low sigh.

Upon reaching the scent that lured Hinata into the living room, she found no one inside. Usually, around this time, Hanabi would be sitting in the middle, with a few papers and ink, jotting down stuff she never bothered to ask. She did not want to disrupt her, actually.

"Hanabi?" Hinata said as she entered the huge living room. She looked around and still, no sign of Hanabi. She wondered where she was, checked the time, and shrugged. She must be with their father or out in the garden. Really, out in the garden. Lately, Hanabi looked very busy with something. It was as if she was concocting something frivolous and she was outside the garden most often than not, if not inside the living room to do this project that kept her busy for a while. She saw herbs and roots and some basil leaves and so much writing and computing out of her little sister just last week and now it was rather strange she was not around to do her business yet again.

Looking even more tired, Hinata gave up on the idea of looking for her little sister and saw a mug on top of the mahogany table in the middle of the room. Slowly, she went near it and the scent of chamomile grew even more intense and enticing.

Hinata sat down on the floor in front of the table. She looked at the mug and for a minute, she didn't feel so groggy anymore. Her eyes widened at her sudden revival. She moved her face closer to the mug and the air wafted more of the scent. Hinata slowly felt good all over. What the heck? She looked inside the mug to see clear, pale green liquid. It was not coffee, definitely. It looked like tea of some sort. And surely enough, the chamomile scent came from there.

"Surely this is chamomile tea..." Hinata said to herself. Hanabi must have left it there when she went somewhere else. It didn't look like it was dangerous for her to be drinking the tea since one of the helpers could easily make another serving for Hanabi so she wrapped her hands around the mug and took a sip. And then, after a few seconds, Hinata drank everything in the mug.

She slowly exhaled in content. She smiled. And then for another minute, she suddenly felt very sleepy. She placed back the empty mug.

"Ohhh." Hinata mumbled, confused at her body's betrayal on her. One minute she was tired, the next minute she felt energetic, and then now sleepy?

She hurriedly stood up and with half lidded eyes, she walked out the opposite side of the main living room and stumbled in a darker hallway. "Eh?" Hinata looked around. "Why is it dimmer here? Did somebody turn off the other hallway lights..?"

Only silence answered her. "Oh well..." Hinata resigned, "It doesn't matter, I need to go to bed now..." and with that, Hinata went on through, wanting to lie down immediately.

After a long venture, Hinata suddenly came into a stop infront of a bedroom door. She gave a sheepish smile, opened the door without much hesitance and closed it behind her as she stepped inside. The towel she used to dry her hair was thrown softly on the floor. "I'll... clean up... tomorrow..."

She slowly hopped on the bed located beside a window with closed curtains. Hinata did not notice that her bed was supposedly _opposing_ her window. She blindly crawled inside the large warm comforters which was dark blue. Of course, she did not take notice, yet again, that _hers_ was supposedly white.

But there was one thing she did notice as she snuggled cozily. "Hnnn. Why does... everything smell of... Neji-niisan..." and with that she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hanabi rushed inside the living room with a giddy face. She held on to a few herbs in one hand and a bunch of scrolls in the other. With her pale eyes, she averted her gaze inside the room. No trace of her older sister. Oh well, she must still be out on a mission...

And then, walking casually over the table, musing over the new herb she was able to collect in their garden, Hanabi gave a triumphant grin. "Finally! I can mix this to dilute the strong effect of..." her voice trailed at the dawning realization she had as her quick eyes scanned the table top. There was something wrong.

There was something _definitely_ wrong!

Hanabi's body stiffened. She sat abruptly and looked inside the mug she just left full earlier before going out to find something for her experiment. The mug was empty. It was freaking empty. As far as she could remember, she strictly forbade every helper in the household to lay off from her experiments. They possibly couldn't.

Hanabi's eyes widened and said slowly, "Hinata..."

* * *

That night was extra chilly. Neji Hyuuga hastily took his clothes off as soon as he entered his room. He propped them inside the laundry basket and headed to the showers.

It didn't take Neji to finish his business because damn was he tired today. Even the buttoning of his pajamas was a little bit troublesome for him. With the issue of the Sand Village, he was assigned to help the Hokage in establishing joints with the Sand Village in preventing war. They cannot afford, if they can help it, to engage in a battle this time of the year since the Chuunin Exams will start in a few months. It cannot be disrupted because surely enough if Sand Village goes to war, Konoha will, too. Also, there was a sudden lack of Anbus in the village. Basically, Tsuande, the current Hokage, still had to hold the strings together for as long as she could. Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, was one of the members of the team who came as the brain of the Treaty mission.

Then there was Hinata. Neji shook his head as he thought of her younger cousin. He heard this morning that they were attacked as they were carrying out their mission. He gritted his teeth. That moment he heard it was Hinata's team, he involuntarily stood up and was on a moving stance when Tsunade touched his arm, shook her head and said, "Don't worry, she's strong."

It wasn't his intention to look very much concerned of his cousin, but it_ was_ Hinata, after all. Her father had given him the task of protecting her and training her. It wasn't like he did not trust how he trained her, no, since he was sure of himself, and ever so stoic, he was a damn good teacher. Just that his body moved out of reflexes. Seriously, there was nothing more to that than that.

Wait. What the hell was he so worked out for? He sounded so defensive it was becoming out of character. Perhaps he was just tired. Yes, that must be it.

Neji gave another low sigh, kind of disappointed at himself for becoming soft and pushed his long black locks away from his face as he headed towards his bed. He did not bother to turn on the lights in his room when he came inside so he did not see the towel that was on the floor nor did he notice that his bed was all of a sudden unmade.

He slowly got in his bed, made himself comfortable with his back facing the window and just as he was about to doze off, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist and he felt something soft behind him being pressed on his back. Neji's eyes grew as he heard a soft voice murmur.

"Neji-niisan..."

Holy shit.

* * *

After about a few hours, Hinata felt a different kind of warmth up her abdomen that forced her to wake. She tossed and turned at first, trying to shake off the weird feeling that crept into her but to no avail. She glanced at the ceiling for about a few minutes, trying to digest what's happening but she could not pin point it out. She tried to force herself to sleep again but there was something going on.

Something.

And then she realized, now that she was fully awake, that where she was, was not her own bed. Hinata sat up slowly. She looked around and by the way the room looked minimalistic and very masculine, not to mention the scent she was ever so familiar with was suddenly so strong, she knew whose room she was in. But she was confused. How did she end up there? By any chance, did she enter the wrong side of the mansion? She was in utter shock and embarrassment. She turned beet red and even though it was dark, it was a tad bit obvious.

She looked at her side. She was still feeling different. Her head throbbed.

If this was Neji's room...

And then she saw him.

At the far end of the bed was Neji looking like an innocent boy, which he probably still was as much as he hated to admit. He had his head propped over his arms on top of the bed and he gave of a low rhythmic breathing that indicated he was fast asleep.

Why was he there? Hinata began to panic. She was confused. This was all wrong. All wrong... and then as she tried to move around, she gave a sharp gasp when the feeling she cannot comprehend started to make its way on her body again. She stifled a moan. She started to sweat. She tugged at her shirt, trying to ease the weird sensation she was having.

While Hinata fidgeted, Neji, with his sharp all around senses, jolted awake. He had his eyes in a slight squint and his brows askew. He managed to quickly adjust to the darkness. That's when he saw Hinata. He abruptly stood up and went over the bed where Hinata was now panting.

"Hinata-sama! What the..?"

"N-Neji-niisan... I-I... must h-have gotten in the, uh, wrong... room by... mistake..." the girl managed to say through ragged breathing.

Neji placed his hand over his face and shook his head, "Idiot."

"I, uhm... s-sorry, Neji-niisan..." Hinata shut her eyes, trying to hide her current discomfort when her cousin started to stare at her.

"Whatever. What is wrong with you? You look all red..?" Neji said, monotonously albeit he was deep inside worried.

"N-nothing... just that I f-feel..." Hinata tried to finish her sentence but can't.

Neji looked at her intently. Unexpectedly, he realized something all of a sudden. Damn was she beautiful. She was clad in her all-night pajamas but there was something about her that evening that made her even more delectable than she already was... wait what? Neji shook his head. He cannot be thinking about _that_ right now...

He stretched an arm to reach for Hinata's forehead to check her temperature. She looked feverish. As his hand made contact with the girl's skin, Hinata gave a low moan.

Both of them were in shock.

Neji's blank eyes grew wider and Hinata's began to moisten.

Slowly, Neji withdrew his hand and placed it on his side as he sat , mouth hanging open with a confused scowl plastered on his face. Did she just - he could not bear think about it - moan at his touch?

"N-Neji-niisan, sorry I-I... sorry!"

With a suspicious look, Neji asked, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Surely enough, he was not getting any answer at all to anything that night.

Hinata started to unbutton the top two buttons of her pajama blouse, "I feel v-very hot... I don't know..."

Neji raised an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, the night was cold. Was he missing something? He leaned closer to Hinata and attempted to touch her once more when she pulled away. "D-don't touch me, please... you make me f-feel...g-g-"

G? _Gross_?

The handsome guy irked. How she said it was in so much discomfort, too. What was she being so disgusted at him for? Surely when they were little, he had been in a lot of arguments with her and admittedly, he wanted to finish her off one point in their life but that was long history. By the years that they grew, he was certain he went out of his way most of the time into trying to help her train and the like. It was not like he never _touched_ her before, because during the time span they spent together, it was inevitable. Sure, this was in a different manner but he would never hurt her again. In fact, he had long since harbored deep feelings for his cousin. Now this?

He gritted his teeth, "Feel?"

There was a moment of silence.

"...uhm...w-when you... t-touched me..."

Neji was not a very patient person. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"W-well," Hinata's voice was soft and her tone depicted her shyness, "I f-feel... very different. W-when you touched me, I had the weirdest sensation... it f-felt... g-good."

What.

"What?"

_G-good?_

"I d-don't know!" Hinata implied, eyes now welling up small fragments of tears. "I feel very weird... l-like there's a burning sensation inside me... like I want to..." her words trailed as Neji's jaw almost dropped on the floor.

"What? What did you do? It was weird of you to sleep here, too, in the first place but what the hell?"

"I didn't d-do anything... all I know is that I drank from Hanabi's mug before I came here... I was so t-tired... s-sorry..."

"Hanabi's mug?" Neji said in a shocked manner. "Are you out of your mind? That thing which Hanabi was trying to make..." he was all of a sudden developing a headache with what was going on, "It was a project for a friend of hers. It's—" he hesitated for a moment but decided to finish, "...an aphrodisiac."

"Wh-what... I..." by then, Hinata seemed to be not listening fully at all. Her face became so flushed and her breathing more ragged. She looked much... pressured. Neji could just look on.

He did not know what to do, for the first time in his life. He knew from what Hanabi said a few nights ago while making her concoction, that since it was from a herb called _Tribulus Terrestris_ which grew mysteriously in the main's garden, just one sip would be enough to make anyone who drank it go crazy with lascivious innuendo. It boosted up hormonal urges and made people sensitive all over, not to mention. _Very_ sensitive, so to speak.

"How much did you drink?" Neji asked, careful not to touch the girl. He had an inevitable scowl on his face although deep down he was quite bemused.

"I... drank all of it..."

This was the second time Neji did a face palm on himself. How reckless can Hinata, the Hyuuga heir for crying out, get?

He sighed with resignation. He was tired and he was cranky but he just cannot leave his cousin there. Thinking of a way to solve this dilemma, he heard a small mutter of words. He looked at Hinata and asked, "What?"

"I said... k-kiss me, Neji-niisan..."

Neji fell off his stance. With what Hinata said, although full of shock and disbelief, the Hyuuga prodigy swore, that he had never felt so aroused in all of his life.

**TBC**

* * *

**Case:** _Tribulus Terrestris_ is a kind of plant which serves the purpose as aphrodisiac. It increases hormones and the like. So yes. Also, please watch out for part two where things get mushy and to justify the rated M which I rated this with. Do tell me if you liked this or not. Thank you. :))


End file.
